In the field of electrostatic copying, a recent development that is coming into more favor is the technique of fusing by applying pressure to an imaged area without the use of heat. In the electrostatic copying process, a photoconductive surface is first charged then exposed to an original, whereby an image area is formed on the photoconductive surface. Dry toner may then be placed in contact with the photoconductive surface where it becomes attracted to the image area. The dry toner is removed from the non-image area and the remainder is transferred to a copy sheet. At this point, the transferred image must be made permanent by some type of fusing technique. The most prevalent means for fusing the dry toner onto the copy sheet has been by use of heat whereby the resin in the toner would be melted and thereby secured to the copy sheet or a combination of heat and pressure. Relatively recently, however, methods have been devised whereby the dry toner may be fused by the use of pressure only. Pressure fusing has distinct advantages including a lower energy requirement, greater safety, and less of an affect on the immediate environment of the copier. One disadvantage in pressure fusing that has been found is that there is a tendancy to cause creases or wrinkles in the copy sheet during fusing as a result of the high pressures to which the copy sheet is exposed. Obviously, it would be advantageous to reduce the possibility of such creasing during the pressure fusing.